


La lascivia di Timoteo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [44]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Romanticism, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo ha tenuto con sé un terribile segreto.Scritta con il prompt ‘libertà’ di E. M. per I prompt del lunedì.





	La lascivia di Timoteo

La lascivia di Timoteo

 

Squalo appoggiò la mano sul vetro della serra, la luce pallida del sole illuminava la sua figura pallida.

Le belle di giorno sbocciavano, i fiori colorati nei vari vasi si sporgevano verso i raggi chiari, facendo ondeggiare i loro petali.

“Perché non mi hai mai detto cosa ti faceva il vecchio?” domandò Xanxus, camminando con passi pesanti.

Squalo fece una risata gelida.

“Voooi… Perché avrei dovuto?” domandò.

Xanxus gli afferrò il polso e lo fece voltare.

“Oh, dimenticavo che sei geloso. Sono tuo, non importa con chi sono andato a letto” disse gelido Superbi.

Xanxus gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio e se lo appoggiò contro, posandogli l’altra mano sulla testa, accarezzandogliela.

“Non è questo, feccia. Eri solo un bambino, non avrebbe dovuto mai toccarti” ringhiò.

Squalo singhiozzò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso, i suoi lunghi capelli argentei gli coprivano il volto affilato.

< Proprio in questo posto l’ha fatto la prima volta. Ho avuto così paura potesse farlo anche a Tsuna nel loro incontro segreto in questa serra maledetta… Forse se non lo avessi fatto scappare, Sawada non si sarebbe insospettito. Sono convinto che sono stati lui e Takeshi a scoprire la verità, dicendola poi a boss > pensò.

“Era stata colpa mia” biascicò.

Xanxus gli alzò il capo e lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi vermigli dardeggiavano.

“Non è mai colpa tua. MAI. Capito, spazzatura?

Non è mai colpa della ‘mia’ Superbia… Della mia regina” disse secco.

“Voooi…” esalò Squalo. Fece un sorriso amaro, mostrando i denti aguzzi e si voltò, tremando.

“Il mio è solo un cuore di latta. Fa così freddo ad ogni battito, ferisce come il vetro. Ho così paura di congelare nuovamente la tua anima per colpa del mio cuore” esalò.

Xanxus gli voltò il capo e gli posò la fronte sulla sua.

“Perdonami se non ti sono stato accanto, se ho permesso al ghiaccio Vongola di cambiarmi. Sono aggressivo, sempre arrabbiato, ma non avrei mai voluto fare del male proprio a te.

Perdonami se sono sempre stato un ingenuo e ho permesso a quel vecchio del cazzo di farti del male.

Perdonami, Squalo” gemette.

“Il mio cuore non ha mai battuto a tempo. A perso un battito ogni volta che mi hanno cacciato, ogni volta che ho litigato con una persona della mia famiglia.

La mia matrigna mi scacciava per una bellezza che non avevo chiesto, il peccato della mia intera famiglia…

Come puoi sentirmi tuo se nemmeno io riesco a sentirmi?” esalò Squalo.

Xanxus lo issò, prendendolo in braccio.

“Avrei dovuto proteggerti, saremmo dovuto rimanere a Venezia” sussurrò.

“Boss…”. Iniziò a dire Superbi, ma Xanxus gli posò indice e medio sulle labbra sottili.

“Ti giuro che ridarò la libertà a questo mondo, così potremo essere liberi anche noi. T’incoronerò come regina. Sarò abbastanza forte e nessuno ti farà mai più del male.

Tu sei la mia pioggia, il mio cielo gemello, la luce che mi bacia l’anima” disse con voce calda.

< Sapevo che eri tu mio re, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Ti ho riconosciuto tra milioni di persone > pensò Squalo.

“Voooi… Amore, abbracciami” supplicò.

Xanxus lo strinse a sé e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la lingua con la sua.

< Arderò chiunque oserà ancora sfiorarti. Il tuo posto sarà per sempre al mio fianco, nessuno potrà mai più separarmi da te > giurò mentalmente.


End file.
